5 Years Later Re-Written
by sammie-jayne
Summary: So this is basically a re-written version of my first ever story on here 5 years later. Read it you never know, you may really enjoy it. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I have decided to rewrite my version of 5 years Later, I will keep up the other version as well as put this new version up, I have updated it a bit and hopefully it is better and you all like it :)**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready.

Chandler and Monica's house that they moved to in Westchester just over 5 years ago. Jack and Erica are in the living room listening to t.v and sitting on the floor with their coloring books doing some coloring which is surprising as Monica is very clean and wants to keep everything all nice and clean that includes the children s bedrooms, The children are not usually allowed to color in the living room only in the kitchen but as Monica is busy in the kitchen she strictly told them that they are allowed to color up the table. Chandler is busy with watching the twins and trying to make himself ready for when his parents in law come over.

**Living room.**  
Jack and Erica are sitting on the floor with their coloring books on the table coloring, Erica looks at Jacks book and laughs. "Whats so funny?" Jack asks his sister "Your coloring book, There is no coloring in the lines at all." Erica replies falling into fits of giggles again "So! There's nothing wrong with it Erica, Besides lots of people don't color in the lines" Jack replies getting defensive "Yeah a 2 year old who can't even hold a pencil properly." Erica says sticking her tongue out at Jack. Chandler walks into the conversation whilst Jack looks madly at his twin sister "Oh dear! What has happened here then?" Chandler questions his children, Jack and Erica both talk at the same time "Whoa whoa whoa! Guys one at a time. I can only listen to one of you at once, Jack go first." Chandler tells his children "She is being mean about my coloring" Jack said "Why are you being mean about this time Erica" Chandler asks his only daughter "I wasn't being mean, Just saying that it is only 2 year old who actually color that way all of of the lines like he does." Erica explains and starts laughing again "Okay, Erica stop laughing and go upstairs and get some nice clothes out to wear of course you will need your mothers approval for it first. Jack there is nothing wrong with the way you color Uncle Ross colored the exact same way until he was 25 so don't worry about it." Chandler told them. Erica ran upstairs to pick out her favorite outfit. "Should I go and get a good outfit out too ready to show mom?" Jack questioned "Yes, I am going into the kitchen to see your mother and she will be up in a moment." Chandler said. Everyone exits

**Kitchen.  
**Monica is busy stirring the tomato sauce that she has made fresh especially for the Lasagna she is going to make for everyone for their dinner tonight, As her parents are coming over she has decided to make something that they haven't had in a while although she doesn't know why she bothers half the time because her mother always finds something to moan about. Chandler walks in and kisses her on the cheek and decides to try and taste the sauce knowing full well that Monica doesn't want him to, so he discreetly slips his hand around her and moves closer to the pot and is almost there when suddenly his hand gets slapped away as usual. "If you want to taste the sauce Chandler then just use a spoon, It is very unhygienic to use a finger especially when you haven't washed then since you have been in here" Monica says handing him a mental teaspoon "Sorry babe!" Chandler said whilst scooping up some of the Tomato sauce onto his spoon and roughly blowing on it before eating it. "Yum, Tastes amazing. As usual better than most of the time." Chandler says complimenting his wife on her cooking. "Thanks, You know my taste is a bit funny lately." Monica says "Well I hear Pregnancy does that to you." Chandler said in reply. "Yep I know." Monica said. Then they suddenly hear someone shouting down the stairs "Mom! Where is my purple top gone" "Erica come down here and talk, I am not going to keep yelling to you from down here, I will be up in a minute" Monica shouts back up to her daughter. "I need to go check on them can you do me a favor and just pour a little of the tomato sauce on top of some of the pasta strips and meat please?" Monica tells Chandler and he does it straight away as Monica is leaving the room to go and inspect on the children outfits.

**Upstairs  
Erica's bedroom.  
**Monica knocks on the closed door and hears Erica say that she can enter the room, Monica goes in and sees that Erica's room is a mess but ignores it and decides to ask her where the outfit is that she wants to wear and sits on the child's bed. "I wanted to wear my favorite purple top today, but I can't find it anywhere." Erica explains to her mother "That will be because I threw it away." Monica said calmly hoping that Erica doesn't get really mad and upset. "What why? It was perfectly fine." Erica said sadly "Honey, It has a huge hole in the bottom was really old and doesn't even fit you properly anymore." Monica told her "So?" Erica questions "So we can't have you going out all scruffy with holes in your clothes can we?" Monica said "Hmm, I guess not. I am still mad about it though. You could have at least told me mom." Erica says "Sorry, Dad and I are going shopping next Saturday we will get you some more clothes then. Will that make it better?" Monica asked knowing her daughter would never say no to new clothes. "Okay mom, Let me show you the clothes I have picked out." Erica said sounding a lot more happy than before. Erica gets out her plain black leggings and a pretty t-shirt with pink flowers on, she hopes that her mother approves. "That looks like its good choice there Erica. I shall let you get changed and go approve your brothers outfit now." Monica says whilst leaving the room and shutting the door to give Erica some privacy

**Jacks Bedroom.  
**Across the hall in Jacks bedroom it is very tidy completely opposite to Erica's bedroom, Like Erica's bedroom Monica knocks on the door and Jack gives her permission to come in before she enters his bedroom. "Have you got the outfit that you would like my approval of set up yet?" Monica asked. "Yes I have it all out neatly on my bed." Monica looks and sees that Jack has a pair of plain black trousers and a nice blue t-shirt set out on his bed. "That looks okay to me Jack, Well done. Both you and your sister are doing well and getting better at picking out clothes that I approve of especially when it is important. Now your dad and I are going shopping next Saturday, are there any clothes in particular you think that you will want us to buy for you?" Monica asks as Erica got a choice of some of the clothes she wanted. "Hmmmmmm! I don't want any clothes. To be honest I would rather have a Monster Truck." Jack replies "Well maybe we will get you a Monster Truck too, but this time we are going shopping for clothes." Monica tells him "Okay well just some tops and jeans will be fine mom." Jack said "Okay, I am going to leave so that you can get changed into your nice smart clothes now." Monica says walking towards the door to go into her ans Chandlers bedroom to get changed herself and of course pick out Chandlers clothes for him.

**Monica and Chandlers bedroom  
Monica enters the room and sees that Chandler is already in their room and is already changed into some smart clothes and surprisingly enough he has picked** out the clothes for himself and Monica is shocked that she actually likes it. "Wow I have all three of you trained well, considering all of you have clothes on that I approve of and that look good." Monica said "Really, You must have us trained very well then hey Mon." Chandler says "Yes well pretty soon we will have another child to train, but then again hopfully we won't have to train it." Monica says "Awwww, well have you seen Jacks bedroom it is immaculate." Chandler asks. "Yeah I know, I was just in there approving his outfit, Both of them are now getting changed. Did you finish of the dinner?" Monica asks "Yes I finished it and put it into the oven, I assume you wanted it in there." "Yeah I did, thank you." Monica says whilst kissing his cheek and gets on with getting herself changed.

**Downstairs  
****Living room.  
**Jack and Erica are both fully changed and are now cleaning up their toys and things in the living room as they know that their mom likes a clean space most of the time especially when they are having company over. "Oh no, I haven't even done my hair yet. Oh well I will just get mom to do it for me when she comes down" Erica says "I will do what for you when I come down?" Monica says entering the living room "Could you please do my hair? Pretty please?" Erica asks "Of course I can sweetie, Have you got a hair brush?" Monica asks "Yes, here we go." Erica said pulling out a hairbrush from the coffee table and hands it to Monica, Monica takes the brush and runs it through Erica's hair gently to not hurt her too much then puts it up into a ponytail. "Well done you two for cleaning up in here even-though I didn't have to ask you. "It was my Idea mom." Jack said quickly before Erica could take any credit for his idea. "I gathered it was you and not Erica's idea, I just have too look at your bedrooms for that." Monica said. "Thanks for my hair mom." Erica says sweetly. Just then the phone rings and Monica picks it is fairly quickly and it turns out to be Rachel wanting to know if they can take care of her and Ross 2 children for the next Saturday night as they want to go out just the two of them. Monica tells her that she could pick them up on the way home from shopping with Chandler and that they will be happy to take care of their Niece and Nephew. Chandler comes into the room and wonders who was on the phone, Monica tells him that it was Rachel wanting them to babysit next Saturday night. "Oh good, you are wearing the shoes I picked out for you." Monica says "Of course they are my favorite pair, so comfortable." Chandler says "Was that sarcastic?" Monica asks "Urm, No they actually are really comfortable." "Oh well good, I am glad that you like them." Monica said. They all hear a car pull up and they all know what that means. "Well it sounds like Grandpa and Grandma are here" Jack said. "You two kids can stay in here and watch tv, Dad and I shall go answer the door." Monica tells the children.

**Hallway near the door,  
**The door-bell rings and Monica and Chandler look at each other and nod to say that they are ready and slowly open the door to Monica's parents Jack and Judy.

**A/N: So that is how the first chapter of my new version goes, I hope you have enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I have decided to rewrite my version of 5 years Later, I will keep up the other version as well as put this new version up, I have updated it a bit and hopefully it is better and you all like it :)**

**Chapter 2: Lunch with the parents.**

**Hallway, Outside the front door. **  
The doorbell rings and Monica ad Chandler go to answer it. "You ready for this" Chandler asks Monica "Nope but we gotta do it sometime" Monica replies as she is opening the door to her parents standing their. "Mom, Dad. Come on in, It is quite cold outside at the moment." Monica welcomes her parents. "Mr and Mrs Gellar. It is lovely to see you again." Chandler tells his in-laws. "Chandler you know that you can call us Mom and Dad." Jack Monica's dad expains and tells him. "So how have you two been then?" Asks Judy Monica's mother. "We are both doing great thanks, the kids are good too. How are you doing?" Monica replies to her parents "We are okay thank you dear?" Judy says. "Oh I am being so rude let me take your coats and lets go and sit down in the living room" Chandler says. Judy and Jack take off their coats and hands them to Chandler and he puts them onto the coat rack right near the front door. Monica just goes into the Kitchen for a couple of minutes to check on the lunch and make sure it is doing okay. Chandler takes Jack and Judy into the living room and they sit down onto the couch near Erica and Jack.

**Living room.**  
"Grandpa and Grandma." Jack and Erica say and go hug their grandparents and greet them. "Are you alright then children?" Jack senior asks. "Grandpa I am half left too so no I am not alright" Erica says "Hey that was my joke to tell if they asked" Jack junior wines. "Too bad I got there first hehehe" Erica says giggling. "You are just a word steal-er Erica Marie Bing." Jack says kind of mad at Erica still. "No I am just so much better than you which is why I said it first" Erica said back and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Hey you are so not better than me your just a word stealing little girl." Jack shouts and sticks his tongue back out at her. "Hey hey hey, Enough with the yelling okay, Jack and Erica both apologize to each other right now." Chandler steps in and tells them as it will go too far otherwise and will embarrass them in front of their grandparents. Both Jack and Erica sit there with pouts on their faces and arms crossed. "If you don't apologize to each other then you will both go in time out and up to your bedrooms for the rest of the day." Chandler warns. "Sorry." The twins both say at the same time. Erica has to get something at the end though and says " Besides I am not little if I am then you are too because we are the same age so pffffttt to you" Jack senior says in a stern voice "Now Erica what did your father just tell you" Erica looks at her hands and says sorry in a small voice. "Why don't you give your sister a hug to say you accept her appolagy." Judy says to her grandson.  
Jack and Erica hug and as Monica comes into the room and sees the two hugging and says "Awww that is sweet." "You should have been here 2 mintues ago then." Jack senior said. "What? Why? What happened?" Monica asks all in one. "Nothing honey they just had a little argument, like brother and sisters do. I will tell you about it properly later." Chandler tells his wife. "Oh I see. Chandler could you come and help me in the Kitchen please?" Monica asks "Yes of course I can." Chandler replies. "I could come and help if you need me to Mon?" Judy politely says to her daughter. "Thats okay mom, You are a guest and besides he knows the system of how I do things." Monica says "Well alright dear, Just come and get me if you need me for anything." Judy politely says. Monica and Chandler leave the room and go to finish off the lunch for everyone.

**Kitchen, Everyone is at the table/**  
Lunch is almost finished, everyone is just finishing their meals. Erica and Jack eat theirs really quickly and both Monica and Chandler can tell that they want something as they usually eat slower and don't usually finish off their whole plates. "Mom that was very yummy." Erica states "Yeah it was great. Very good cooking." Jack jr says straight after Erica. "That is sweet of you to say. What do you guys want?" "Well it is the time that our t.v show is on and we never ever miss it. So please could we possibly go and watch it?" Monica and Chandler look at each other and both nod at each other slightly. "Yes you can go and watch your tv show kids." Jack and Erica leave the table high fiving each other and they go and sit into the living room together and watch their show.  
"So we have some news to share with you, We want you both to be two of the first people we tell this to as it is very important and you deserve to know what is going on." Chandler starts off. Judy says "Well what is your news then?" "Well in about 7 months you will be getting another grandchild." Monica says excitedly. "Oh wow are you guys adopting again?" Jack asks "Nope actually Monica is pregnant. It finally happened." Chandler says very happily. "Oh wow thats amazing news, I am very glad we were two of the first people that you told." Judy said very happy to hear she is getting a new grandchild from her daughter and not by adoption this time. "See I told you that you would be able to do it sailor." Jack states. "Yes thank you dad." Chandler says.  
Later on in the evening Jack and Judy are both getting ready to leave and are at the front door with Monica and Chandler. "So I will be seeing you on the 14th again when I drop the twins off for the weekend to stay with you?" Monica says to her parents. "Yes dear we will see you then." Judy says as they are going out of the door. "Phone us to let us know you get home safely" Chandler reminds them. "Of course we will, always do." Jack tells them. Judy and Jack get into the car and slowly drive off, Monica and Chandler stand at the door waiting and waving at them until they are no longer in sight. Monica shuts the front door and locks it all up as nobody is going out again tonight.

**Upstairs  
Monica and Chandlers Bedroom  
**Monica and Chandler are in bed just talking to one another before they go to sleep as they usually do. "Well that went a million times better than I thought it ever would." Chandler stated to his wife lying beside him. "Yeah I know it really did. Next we will need to tell the kids and the gang because no doubt my mom will shoot her mouth off maybe by accident I don't know but someone will end up telling Ross before we get to knowing my family." Monica says "Shall we tell them at the weekend when they all come over for the weekend?" Chandler asks. "Yeah we should tell them then, If we can wait that long I am sure I will be able to." Monica tells him "Good cause I will be able to too. Do we tell the twins now or later on when you are showing?" Chandler asks "Urmmm when I am showing, Lets not get them too excited that way it will go quicker for them." Monica yawned after speaking. "Lets go to bed babe, you look tired."

**A/N: So that is how the second chapter of my new version goes, I hope you have enjoyed it :)  
Please review**


End file.
